1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices having receivers and particularly to an electronic device having the improved audio output.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With rapid developments in communication, portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and others have become more and more popular. Users are often not satisfied with only basic functionality of the portable electronic devices, that is, simply placing and receiving phone calls and short messages, desiring multimedia functions, such as displaying audio or video files, with the devices. To obtain audio effects of high quality when replaying multimedia files, the acoustic capabilities of the portable electronic devices must be improved.
Referring to FIG. 4, a typical electronic device 10 includes a housing 12 and a protective panel 14 assembled to an upper portion thereof, the housing 12 further including an installing portion 15 for installing a display, a plurality of bores 16, 18 providing resonance, and a chamber (not shown) arranged within the housing 12 for communicating with the bores 16, 18. The chamber includes a receiver (not shown) arranged therein for propagating the sounds by the bores 16, 18.
One solution to increase available volume in the conventional electronic device 10 is to define a greater number of bores 16, 18 or increase the size thereof. In this way, the housing 12 and the protective panel 14 have to define openings corresponding to the bores 16, 18. However, such designs affect the integrity of the structure of the protective panel 14, rendering it subject to damage.
Therefore, an electronic device having a receiver with a special arrangement is desirable in order to overcome the described limitations.